John DeMita
| birth_place = New York, New York, USA | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor/Film Actor/Television Actor/Teacher | alias = John De Mita, John Demita, John Dimita | gender = Male | status = Married | title = | family = | spouse = Julia Fletcher | children = Holly DeMita (daughter) Connor DeMita (son) | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Final Fantasy X as Barthello Naruto as Dosu Kinuta/Hiashi Hyuga/Hizashi Hyuga Princess Mononoke as Kohroku Vampire Hunter D as Alan Elbourne | website = | agent = }} John DeMita (born January 6, 1959) is a California based Voice, Television and Film Actor. He is married to Julia Fletcher. He is most recognized as the voice of Dosu Kinuta on the hit anime series Naruto. He can also be recognized in the many films he has done. When he is not working on his latest project he teaches theater arts at the College of the Canyons in Santa Clarita, California or he's teaching theatre at El Camino College in Torrance, California. He also had a recurring role as Colonel Clifford Blakely, a Judge on the US Military Drama JAG. Filmography Anime roles * Naruto Shippuden (2010).... Kazuma/Furido * Bleach (2006).... Shrieker * Naruto (2006).... Dosu Kinuta, Hiashi Hyuga, Hizashi Hyuga, Kagari * Kid's Story (2003) .... Teacher * Ninja Scroll TV (2003) .... Roga, Kawahori, Yamikubo * The Animatrix (2003) .... Teacher * Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (2001) .... Alan Elbourne, Priest * Gen¹³ (1999) .... Additional Voices * Hurricane Polymar (1998).... Joe Kuruma * Princess Mononoke (1997) .... Kohroku * Twilight of the Dark Master (1997) .... Huang Long * Tenchi Muyo! in Love (1996) .... Sabato * Biohunter (1995) .... Additional Voices * Psycho Diver (1995) .... Kuroiwa * Tekkaman Blade II (1994) .... D-Boy * Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals (1994) (voice) .... Valkus * Kiki's Delivery Service (1989) .... Additional Voices in the 1998 dub. * Laputa: Castle in the Sky (1986) .... Additional Voices Television roles * JAG (2001–2005).... Col. Clifford Blakely * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004).... Jason Garbett * Once and Again (2002).... Caller * 18 Wheels of Justice (2000).... Deputy Director John Keane * Pet Shop of Horrors (2000).... Count D * Inherit the Wind (1999).... Harry Y. Esterbrook * Sliders (1999).... Dr. Steven Jensen * Party of Five (1998).... Sales Clerk * Life of the Party: The Pamela Harriman Story (1998).... Peter Duchin * Conan the Adventurer (1997).... Ursath * Ned and Stacey (1997).... Bob * Reign: The Conqueror (1997).... Cleitus/Haphaestion * Spawn (1997).... Additional Voices * Silk Stalkings (1997).... Quinn * The Pursuit of Happiness (1995) * Without Warning (1994).... Major Powers * The Jackie Thomas Show (1993).... Sam #2 * L.A. Law (1993).... Jerry McVey * Star Trek: The Next Generation (1993).... Taul * Matlock (1992).... Hornsby * Child of Darkness, Child of Light (1991).... Vatican priest * Knots Landing (1990).... Eric Thomas * Hooperman (1989) * I Know My First Name Is Steven (1989).... Dan Smith * Perry Mason: The Case of the Lethal Lesson (1989).... Scott McDonald * Santa Barbara (1989).... Arthur Newton * Tour of Duty (1989).... Lt. Henry Driscoll * Freddy's Nightmares (1988).... Tom * Hunter (1986).... Young Agent * Brotherly Love (1985).... Greg Anderson * Remington Steele (1985).... Carl * The Facts of Life (1985) .... Mr. Horn * The Twilight Zone (1985).... George Movie roles * Thru the Moebius Strip (2005) .... Guard * Lilo & Stitch (2002) .... Additional Voice * Waking Up in Reno (2002) .... Additional Voices * Megiddo: The Omega Code 2 (2001) .... Chuck Farrell * Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (2001) .... BCR Soldier, Space Station Technician * Black Mask (1996) .... Michael, Simon, Tsui Chik, Black Mask * Josh Kirby... Time Warrior: Chapter 2, the Human Pets (1995) .... William of Dearborn * Josh Kirby... Time Warrior: Chapter 1, Planet of the Dino-Knights (1995) .... William of Dearborn * Leprechaun 3 (1995) .... Fazio * The Defender (1994) .... Additional Voices * The Opposite Sex and How to Live with Them (1993) .... Chipper * Universal Soldier (1992) .... TV News Crew * Steel and Lace (1991) .... Agent Spoon * Spellbinder (1988) .... Brad * Jackie Chan's Project A (1983) .... Additional Voices Video game roles * Final Fantasy XII (2006) .... Additional Voices * Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) .... Zhou Yu * Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) .... Barkeep, Hypello, Barthello * Final Fantasy X (2001) .... Luzzu, Barthello, Hypello, Graav * Vampire Hunter D (2000).... D / Grove * Eraser - Turnabout (1996) .... Harry Reese External links * Category:1959 births Category:Living people Category:People from New York City Category:American film actors Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Actors from California